1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to channel beams, and in particular, channel beams having an enclosed volume adapted to carry a heat transfer fluid therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Channel beams or other structural fabrication members are well known in the art. Such beams, when viewed in cross section, typically define C-shapes, I-shapes, T-shapes, or Pi-shapes. Prior art channel beams are typically extruded although they have in the past been fabricated from stock material. Channel beams are typically inexpensive to fabricate and lend themselves to a wide variety of structural uses. Aside from their structural and construction utility, channel beams of the prior art typically do not lend themselves to the conduction of fluids.
Usually, a plurality of channel beams are disposed in a predetermined array such that load-supporting surfaces on each beam are presented in a load-accepting configuration. Since channel beams exhibit a high-degree of structural stability and strength they are advantageous for structural construction purposes. For example, channel beams may be utilized in a configuration whereby the load-supporting surfaces of each beam are disposed in next-adjacency so that the load-supporting surfaces define a substantially continuous surface area. Such surface areas may be lined and demarcated for athletic events, or may also be disposed as decking in adjacency to swimming areas and the like. As such, they are usually placed in outdoor environments and exposed to sunlight which tends to heat that surface area.
It is well known that naturally occurring energy resources are diminishing. Such a recognition dictates that more efficient utilization of alternative energy producing resources be developed and fostered. Solar energy has been recognized as an advantageous alternate source of energy.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide an arrangement whereby the heat energy of the sun incident upon the surface area defined by the load-supporting surfaces of adjacent channel beams could be utilized instead of wasted. It would, therefore, be of advantage to provide an arrangement whereby a heat transfer fluid may be disposed in a heat transfer relationship with the surface area defined by the load-supporting surfaces of adjacent channel beams such that the energy collected by the surface area may be transferred to the fluid and utilized advantageously.